


Shaken

by charlottebecky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Charlotte and Becky anxiously wait to find out whether they are being split up in the Superstar Shakeup





	Shaken

“What in the world is this mushroom?” Becky asked, picking up the weird hat from the ground, and placing it on Charlotte’s head.

 “Bex,” Charlotte protested. “You’re ruining the hair!”

 “Jesus, queen,” Becky said, shaking her head. “One photo, and you can take it off.” Becky couldn’t stop laughing because even with a dumb mushroom on her head, Charlotte looked ridiculously beautiful.

Becky quickly snapped a picture, and put it on her Instagram story. That one would please the fans. Of course, Charlotte Flair was the only person who could wear a mushroom hat and still look fucking gorgeous.

 "What time is it?” Charlotte asked, the anxiousness in her voice apparent. “How much longer till we know? Or not know?”  
“it’s almost 9, Charlie,” Becky said, sighing, and reaching for her favorite person’s hand. “Hold on just a couple hours love, we got this.”

 Charlotte was quiet. The two were sprawled on the floor of a strange parking lot in the XL center in Hartford. This was there thing though. Whenever they were nervous, or frustrated, or anxious, they would end up at the parking lot.

  _Ride or die._ That’s what they were. Parking lots and the road were pretty much their home, because those are the places that they bonded. Those were the places they learned to care for each other. Those were the places Charlotte fell mercilessly in love with Becky Lynch.

 And one of the reasons she loved Becky so much was because Becky could read Charlotte like a book. Becky could sense when Charlotte was tense, and Becky knew exactly what to say – the right words at the right time.

 This time was no different. Becky jumped and danced around to amuse Charlotte as they could hear Sasha and Bayley’s music playing in the arena.

“Cummon Charlie,” Becky said, pulling her friend up. “You love mocking Sasha’s entrance. Let’s do the cute hip moving dance together.”

 Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh as Becky swung her hips and hands the way Sasha did. “Remember when Finn did this dance?” Becky asked, laughing. “He’s so great, I hope he moves to Smackdown.”

“Bex, I don’t even know if you or I are staying on Smackdown,” Charlotte said. “That’s whole reason- Do you remember how awful it was when you were on Smackdown and I was on Raw?“

 “It broke us up,” Becky said matter-of-factly.

 “They could move us both,” Charlotte said. “That would be fine. I lost the championship, and they keep giving you these boring ass non-storylines we can both move.”

 “This is true,” Becky said. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

 “And I’m sorry I’m terrible at long distance it’s not that I don’t love you it’s just that it’s so hard Becky and I don’t want to have to do it all over again.”

 Becky sat back down and held Charlotte’s head against her chest. “Shhh it’ll be okay, we’re gonna make it.”

 They could hear a lot of noises suddenly from the arena and they quickly got up to go to the nearest screen backstage and see what was happening.

 “Oh shit, it’s the Riott Squad,” Charlotte said, laughing. “Been there done that. Sasha and Bayley’s problem now.”

 Becky looked up to see Charlotte’s laugh and immediately smiled. Good to see her relaxing even for a second.

 “Ohhh look there’s Nattie all dressed up,” Becky said, nudging Charlotte.

 “NATTIE!” Charlotte yelled across the room.

 Nattie waved at them and said, “I’m on Raw now guys! I’m a babyface!”

 “Ohh, thank god,” Charlotte said. Becky wasn’t sure if it was because Nattie was a babyface, or because another woman from Smackdown was gone, decreasing either of their chances of moving.

 Becky tightly squeezed Charlotte’s hand as Sasha and Bayley came in, followed by Ruby, Sarah, and Liv.

 Sasha and Bayley immediately jumped to hug them.

 “We miss you so much,” Bayley said. “Do you know if you’re coming in for the shakeup?”

 “Actually-“ It was Ruby who interrupted. “You are both staying on Smackdown.”

 “We are??” Becky asked. Charlotte was shocked silent.

 “Yup,” Ruby nodded. “They put us in, they put Nattie in. They’ll move some other people to Smackdown, but you two aren’t going anywhere.”

 “Oh my god,” Charlotte said, as Becky fell into her arms.

 “I love you so much Ashley,” Becky said. “I mean Charlotte. I love you. And I want to get back together. Things have been weird between us, but I don't want them to be. We're still on Smackdown and every day my love for you only grows.”

 Charlotte leaned her head against Becky’s face and swooped in to kiss her, not caring who saw. “I'm never letting you go ever again.”

 

 

 


End file.
